


【Micheal/Lucifer】天启热身战

by 999sj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Relationships: Micheal/Lucifer - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【Micheal/Lucifer】天启热身战

·麦扣丁× 路西卡

oooooooc警告

在Lucifer占据Castiel躯体的时候，他感到了一股契合度。

经过上帝重塑的身躯较之其他人算得上是前几的优秀皮囊。

当他一个响指爆掉一只多管闲事的天使后，他心情甚好的去喂湖里的鸭子，在感到有人走到他身边时，他手腕一动，面包消失在手指指尖。

“hey，dean。”Lucifer转过头，看着对面人发着光的蓝眼睛，才不情不愿的改口:“Micheal。”

Micheal没有回答他，而是微微低头，带着绝对力度的禁锢住Lucifer的胳膊向后压去。

Lucifer没有反抗，他始终维持着戏谑的笑任由Micheal的动作，在即将躺到地面上的时候，如他所想的，两人见面的背景变成了酒店的房间，而他自己则是被Micheal压在了床垫上。

Micheal居高临下的、直视着Lucifer，眼睛像是无机质的绿宝石，Lucifer暗示性的舔了舔唇缝，Micheal看着对方的舌尖在唇缝中短暂的划过后，低下头吻住了他。

Lucifer激烈的回吻，作为天启的发起者，两人连调情都要分出上下，唇齿间偶尔溢出几分呻吟，不断在对方身上摸索的手，让众人的天启备战都变成了一场玩笑。

Micheal的能量在体内沸腾，原本榛绿色的眼睛晕染上一层蓝色，Lucifer微微偏头结束了这个吻，他的目光从对方发着蓝光的眼睛转移到天花板巨大的羽翼阴影上，发麻的分叉舌在口中动了动，好像在重新录入说话的方法。

“Easy，tiger。”

Micheal的手指在对方的羽翼根部摩挲着，Lucifer下意识的颤抖了一下——这是天使的敏感地带，堕天使也一样。

Micheal直视着Lucifer的红色虹膜，目光交接。

两道清脆的响指声在同一时间响起，两人的衣物瞬间清空。

在脱去对方衣服这一点上，两人的思维惊人的一致。

“wow！wow！wow！”Lucifer低下头看着两人抵在一起的半硬的性器，用着他惯有调调半真半假的感叹出声。

Micheal不是在床上会滔滔不绝的类型，大部分的时候——是的，这并不是他俩的第一炮，也不会是最后一炮——Lucifer才是那个调情的家伙，而Micheal大部分都在用行动掌握着主权。

Micheal就那么看着他，一眨不眨的，Lucifer知道对方是在看自己的荣光，他本人也没什么动作，就像无意遮挡或掩饰什么，就那么赤裸裸的摆在那里任由对方的勘察，给人一种赤诚的错觉。

Micheal拿不准他看到的是真是假，索性就不再理会，他犯下的错误在记忆中闪烁，在天启中不认真分析对方的战力甚至挤不进中流，只能在末端徘徊，然后被置之脑后。

Lucifer无所谓的笑着，对方的信任或者谨慎对他来说根本无关痛痒，对比在云彩里飞来飞去的时光，他在笼子里，一个人，不知年月的度过了无边的黑暗，那段日子总算是让他那个被业火和硫磺烤的满是火气的脑子冷却下来，他在笼子里丢弃了很多东西，但是七宗罪中的元首仍旧被他攥在手心里，成了他无法割舍的一部分。

自从丢掉上帝给的称号自称Lucifer开始，他和Micheal这一路的家伙就注定要站在两条道上了，不过现在他们又以最原始的样子相互缠绕起来。

两个天使的荣光相互交缠着，爱意与情欲揉成一团，催生出的暖流流过身体的每一处，镌刻在本能里的熟悉随着升温的荣光悉数折回，他们彼此依旧契合，就像所有事件发生前一样。

Micheal挺腰进入对方，Lucifer感受着对方的性器在自己身体里克制的小幅度抽送，像是在等他的适应。

但是，去他的，Lucifer费力抬起身子凑过去咬住Micheal的唇瓣，发音因此变得模糊起来。

“你他妈还在等什么，Mickey。”

Lucifer问他：“等我说句‘yes’给你一个许可吗？”

Micheal偏了偏头，顺势把舌头顶入对方的唇齿之间，两个天使再一次的撕咬起来，像是把所有天启不需要的感情在这场同样不被天启所需要的性爱里消耗殆尽。

Lucifer时不时地挺胯迎合对方的动作，眼睛半眯着，像是在沉醉。

他总是沉醉于一切罪孽。

Lucifer的手圈着Micheal的脖子，慢慢的用手摩挲，打着颤，好像下一秒就会猛地发力让这个色情故事变成色情事故。

Micheal由着他的动作，对这种程度的小情趣并没有什么过大的反应。

在几个世纪之前，他们就做过比这更加具有刺激性的事情。

圣油，苹果，天使之刃，或许是别的什么。

“或许你那亲爱的老爹就在一边看着呢。”Lucifer语调慢悠悠的，尾音拖长，抬起眼睛观察Micheal的表情。

Micheal表情有些迷乱，皮囊本是绿色的虹膜已经完完全全的晕成蓝色，天花板上翅膀阴影的前面，也有一片模模糊糊的白色色块越发清晰起来，处在情欲里的大天使抽出精力努力理解这句话，然后又花了不少时间来重新启动人类说话时所要用到的器官。

“我知道。”Micheal过了一段时间又说:“是我们的。”

“他是、所有生物、的……。”Lucifer的声音混着喘息，一句话说的断断续续，但这并不妨碍他语气里的嘲讽和叛逆。

Micheal不会和他去争执，尤其是在这种时候，他只是猛地挺了挺腰，力度和深度暂时性的让Lucifer闭了嘴。

Lucifer嘶嘶的喘着气，瞳孔因为兴奋放大，眼睛失焦，抓着床单的手指下意识的收紧了。

Micheal闻到了浅淡的业火和硫磺的味道，随着快感的叠加，这股味道也越发浓郁起来。

这股气味来自于Lucifer背部逐渐舒展起来的翅膀。

高潮到来的那一刻，两双翅膀已经完完全全的展露出来，圣光把这栋楼以及周围的玻璃和陶瓷制品打的粉碎。

像几千年前一样，两个天使下意识的收拢翅膀想要把面前的家伙圈在怀里，又再一次的和对方的翅膀碰撞在一起。

黑白色羽翼的交错下，传来Lucifer低哑的笑声。


End file.
